Remote control devices that switch operational states of an air-conditioning apparatus, heat-pump apparatus or the like have until now come into widespread use. Among such remote control devices are those having, as physical keys serving as input means, fixed keys having functions assigned in a fixed manner, and function keys having assigned functions varying depending on the circumstances. For example, JP A No. 2009-229009 discloses a remote control device of an air-conditioning apparatus having a plurality of fixed keys and function keys.
Here, since functions assigned to function keys vary depending on the circumstances, it is difficult to provide the operator with information for determining the assigned functions in a fixed manner such as by means of printing or adhesion on keytops or casing surface. On this point, in the remote control device of JP-A No. 2009-229009, to enable the user to easily determine the function that is assigned to each function key, a setting item display area that displays information pertaining to a plurality of configurable setting items is disposed in a display, directly above the function keys, with information on the function assigned to each function key being displayed in the setting item display area.